Hwaryong
Hwaryong is a Nat 5 guardian. She is one of the best DoT- appliers and pretty tough when you face her in arena (especially Hwaryong Rook). Overview * Grade: 5 * Type: Hp * Get from: 3*-5* Book |''' 4*-5* Book '''| 5* Book |''' Beginner's Gift (only Rook) * '''Useful for: Promotion Battle |''' Shrine of Light '''| Adventure Evolution Benefits * Rook: ''Phoenix's Blessing +1% Recovery'' * Bishop / Queen: ''Fire Bird's Dance +5% DMG'' * King / Knight: ''Flame Ascension +2% DMG'' Stats The A'' stands for ''Awakened Skills Her skill-set is amazing. She has got a very useful first skill, which does a decent amount of damage while applying both, a 2-turn DoT and Healblock. The second skills are good too, Sacrificing Flame ''for high damage, ''Hell Gale ''especially for a DoT team. Concerning the third skills, ''Phoenix's Blessing ''is most popular. Hwaryong Rook # '''Flame Fan:' Attacks the enemy in the range to inflict continuous damage and disturbs the HP Recovery for 2 turn(s) with a 80% chance. # Sacrificing Flame (4 turns): Consumes 20% of your current HP to attack the enemy in the range 3 consecutive times and inflicts damage that ignores the Defense with a 50% chance each. # Passive Phoenix's Blessing (10 turns): Instantly revives with a 100% HP when defeated and recovers HP of the allies except yourself by 5% each turn. Hwaryong Bishop # Flame Fan: Attacks the enemy in the range to inflict continuous damage and disturbs the HP Recovery for 2 turn(s) with a 80% chance. # Hell Gale (4 turns): Consumes 20% of your current HP to attack the enemy in range 3 consecutive times and inflicts continuous damage up to 3 times for 2 turn(s) with a 80% chance each. # Fire Bird's Dance (6 turns): Attacks all enemies in range 2 consecutive times and inflicts damage that's proportionate to the number of weakening effects granted on the target Chain Strike with a 25% chance when used. Hwaryong King # Flame Fan: Attacks the enemy in the range to inflict continuous damage and disturbs the HP Recovery for 2 turn(s) with a 80% chance. # Sacrificing Flame (4 turns): Consumes 20% of your current HP to attack the enemy in the range 3 consecutive times and inflicts damage that ignores the Defense with a 50% chance each. # Flame Ascension (6 turns): Attacks all enemies in range 2 consecutive times and inflicts damage that's proportionate to the target's MAX HP Chain Strike with a 25% chance when used. Hwaryong Knight # Flame Fan: Attacks the enemy in the range to inflict continuous damage and disturbs the HP Recovery for 2 turn(s) with a 80% chance. # Hell Gale (4 turns): Consumes 20% of your current HP to attack the enemy in range 3 consecutive times and inflicts continuous damage up to 3 times for 2 turn(s) with a 80% chance each. # Flame Ascension (6 turns): Attacks all enemies in range 2 consecutive times and inflicts damage that's proportionate to the target's MAX HP Chain Strike with a 25% chance when used Hwaryong Queen # Flame Fan: Attacks the enemy in the range to inflict continuous damage and disturbs the HP Recovery for 2 turn(s) with a 80% chance. # Sacrificing Flame (4 turns): Consumes 20% of your current HP to attack the enemy in the range 3 consecutive times and inflicts damage that ignores the Defense with a 50% chance each. # Fire Bird's Dance (6 turns): Attacks all enemies in range 2 consecutive times and inflicts damage that's proportionate to the number of weakening effects granted on the target Chain Strike with a 25% chance when used. Skill-ups DMG = Damage |''' EAR = Effect Activation Rate '''| CSR = Chain Strike Rate''' |''' CD = cooldown Equipment Recommendation There are a few builds you can choose, which depends on your direction and on where you want to use her. Always give her an Hp ring. For Beginners (Without relics) * Dmg Build: You should have around 75% crit rate and double your atk and hp. A little bit accuracy doesn't hurt as well. Pairs well with the second skill Sacrificing Flame. Your Equipment could look like this: 2''' times '''Strike-Set and 1''' time '''Blade-Set with a Crit rate necklace '''and an '''Hp ring. * DoT Build: A Build where you want to make dmg over a greater time period and prevent the target from healing. You require Revenge-Equipment and your accuracy should be at least 40%(the more the better, but also look for the other stats). Pairs well with the second skill Hell Gale. Your Equipment could look like this: 2 '''times '''Revenge-Set '''and '''1 time Focus-Set with an Hp ring. Necklace crit rate or defense. Advanced Builds (With relics) * Dmg Build: Like the other Dmg Build but with better stats and other equipment. You should aim for 100% crit rate, at least double hp and as much atk(at least 4k) and crit dmg(at least 125%) as possible. Your Equipment could look like this: 2 '''times '''Violent-Set with a crit dmg necklace '''(if too less crit rate take a crit rate necklace) and an '''Hp ring. Subs on Atk and obviosly crit rate. The relics should have Final Damage +5% or Counterattack Rate +5%. 4 '''times '''Blade-Set with a crit dmg necklace '''and an '''Hp ring. Subs on Atk and crit rate. The relics should have Final Damage +5% or Counterattack Rate +5%. * DoT / Counter Build: This build should be used with full Revenge-Sets and over 60% accuracy. Your build should look like this: 4 '''times '''Revenge-Set witj an crit rate necklace and an Hp ring. The subs could be focused at additional Hp to prevent hwaryong from dieing or on atk, crit rate and crit dmg for a little bit of damage output. The relics should both have Counterattack Rate +5%.